


What are you up to now?

by NipChip



Series: Quiet Moments [1]
Category: Blinx (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NipChip/pseuds/NipChip
Summary: I took a shot atNoxivaga'sversions ofAnikiwhich I'm absolutely in love with and hercasual!Blinxwhich is always a favourite in my book.





	What are you up to now?

  
  


"Blinx, what are you up to now?"

Blinx gave a wide grin and lazily stretched across the desk. "Nothing, just wanted to kill some time."

While Blinx had every right to do so, as today was his day off, Aniki didn't need his most troublesome subordinate lounging around in his office while he was behind on the paperwork. The stacks of training regimes, performance reports and mission briefs were an eyesore, but the orange-furred cat currently resting his head on the desk easily topped all of that.

The grey-furred cat huffed as he flipped the page on his current document. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

“Hm, not really. I wanted to see you anyway.”

What cat would want to spend his free time with his boss? Even after all these years of knowing Blinx since his training days, Aniki still didn’t quite understand the orange cat’s odd ways.

He couldn’t help but sigh at that. “As long as you don’t get in the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a shot at [Noxivaga's](https://www.deviantart.com/noxivaga) versions of [Aniki](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/330218467808641034/535991316199374858/techietech.jpg) which I'm absolutely in love with and her [casual!Blinx](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/330218467808641034/535735723672862723/hero_antihero.jpg) which is always a favourite in my book.


End file.
